The Faces We Wear
by dread harbinger
Summary: we all wear a mask so to does the gryffindor golden boy find out who the hero really is. m rating for descriptive scenes no lemon.
1. Maps and Wounds

The Faces We See

Alright for all readers this is my first fic so please be nice now this is set in the chamber of secrets Harry's 2nd year also the plot is a boredom creation don´t expect gold quality work as I also lack a beta at the moment now this may be a one off with no other chapters but that is unlikely also this is going to be slow to update so without further ado the beginning

Quick disclaimer harry potter does not belong to me and very little of this is canon you have been informed.

ᘯ

In the Gryffindor boys dorm a figure in a bed suddenly shot up in silent terror, the figure upon closer inspection is revealed to be non-other than Harry Potter only the figure was decidedly feminine, outside the bed silence reigned however behind the curtains heavy frantic breaths could be heard, wild eyes darted in every direction seeing fading monsters and finally the dorm and the breathing calmed, harry taking deep gulps of air finally spoke though none but she heard.

¨shit¨ Harry said tiredly, smoothly and gracefully she got up and walked to her trunk to open it, pulling out a pair of black cargo pants, a black turtleneck and a black trench coat, getting dressed quickly and quietly, she slipped out the dorms making not a sound, along the way she pulled out a black bandana to conceal her unglamered face, she crept down to the common room seeing no one she glided to the exit however she did not go out the portrait door but turned left to go through a hidden exit that led to a small cramped spiral staircase, she peeked out to see if it was safe at the bottom, seeing no one she creeped out staying to the shadows making her way to an empty tower not far away, slowly she climbed to the top until she was under the lip of the tower balcony, she carefully made her way across one the support beams and pulled herself up but not over, she then climbed up onto the roof to perch in a crouched position at the top and closed her eyes to meditate.

Severus Snape was patrolling the halls looking for rule breakers when he all of sudden felt like looking at the map, now the map was something a previous slytherin head of house had made to track students now it was a lot like the marauder's map but to a point as it did not show portraits ghosts or common rooms and it was always visible, so Snape took the map out and saw to his surprise and curiosity Harry Potter up in a tower however it was a tower rarely used except for the view it gave as it was frigid whereas the astronomy tower had warming charms to keep people warm, so Snape being who he was and curious which he would deny to his dying breath made his way to the tower however when he arrived the tower was empty, that wasn't right, he pulled out the map and still Harry Potter was in the middle of the tower looking up Snape saw no one, curious and confused as the only way he knew of to reach the top was by broom or by climbing onto the rails and seeing as going from the balcony to the rails would trigger the alarms and draw all teachers to that location, it was intriguing to him so deactivating the alarms he climbed up to see Harry Potter in a trench coat and a bandanna concealing his face crouched at the peak with his eyes closed.

¨potter come down here at once¨ he called calmly not surprised when Harry was startled awake, what surprised him however was the terror in the boy's eyes which disappeared rapidly to be hidden by a blank mask that reminded Severus of the young Malfoy heir when angry then Harry's face morphed to a half lidded bored face like he was watching grass grow on the ground instead of crouching on top of a tower, snapping to reality at that last thought Snape immediately got to work ¨Potter please come down slowly¨ acting as if he were dealing with a person about to jump, Harry stood from his crouch and … jumped and in the next instant Severus heard a thud right next to him turning to look to his right he saw Harry Potter perched on the rail, Snape acted quickly grabbing Harry´s shoulder and throwing himself and harry onto the balcony proper rearming the alarms he stood and glared at Potter ¨what do you think you were doing up there Potter?¨ he watched as Harry fumbled about a bit and then stood up and something struck him Potter had a different stance than usual instead of a slight inward hunch there was a straight back, arms out a bit, legs apart with the knees slightly bent as if he were ready to climb, Severus´s mind supplied ¨well tell me or I shall get Mcgonagall involved¨ he barked

¨well for your information I was meditating when you told me to get down so I got down fast would you rather I have gone slow sir if that's the case I shall endeavor to do so next time though I must ask how you found me for no one could have seen me¨ Harry said in a bored voice that Severus noted was a bit more feminine than usual, of course it was subtle, Harry then fidgeted with his cheek as if scratching an itch but Severus narrowed his eyes and made a move to remove the bandanna only to find his hand in such a tight grip that it hurt, looking at Harry he saw anger in the boy´s eyes ¨Potter you do not need a bandanna on so take it off after you release my hand now¨ Severus ground out ´shit this hurts how strong is the boy's hands´ ¨yes sir sorry sir¨ and Severus´s hand was released he pulled it back fighting the urge to rub it, Potter then slowly removed the mask however something caught Severus´s eye, discreetly pulling out his wand he cast a finite on the boy and had fight to keep the surprise off his face to no success as Potter stepped back and looked ready to bolt ¨wait¨ he said to her she did stay put he made no move to block her path or get closer ¨how?¨ was all he asked because she looked like she had gotten into a fight with a gorilla and barely won, a black eye split lip bruises here and there, and finally on her throat distinctly shaped like hand prints were what caught his attention as even a glamor charm has its limits "I got in a fight with another student on the train" was the girl's response Snape however did not believe her as no student that he knew of had hands that large but didn't say that aloud instead he motioned for her to follow him which she did but she reapplied the glamor with a wave of her hand and slid the mask back on.

Find out next time

ᘯ Fox of Shadow


	2. Of Wolves and Ravens

Pausing Harry put on the Invisibility cloak and shadowed Snape tugging once or twice on his sleeve to let him know where she was, along the way they passed other teachers and Filch which the latter intersection almost caused problems thankfully a well placed transfigured mouse distracted Filch's cat and thus Filch in such a way that Harry had to fight hard not to giggle...right away.

As soon as they had reached Snape's office and the door was shut she broke out in a gale of laughter that had Snape quirking an eyebrow and the faintest signs of a smirk, eventually she was able to calm down.

"Oh ho ho ohhh man that was funny hu hu thanks for that professor that just made my day" she said amid chuckling wiping the tears from her eyes, she looked at Snape and about started laughing again at his expression of shock, grinning like a loon she said " You look as if you were a cat that just got poked in the arse by a bird" that finally sent her back into a hard laughing fit.

However it abruptly stopped as she clutched her sides in pain losing her balance she fell over but found herself cradled in Snape's arms from which he helped her up and into a chair, at which point he turned around and went to a cabinet and pulled out several potions to give her.

"Here this is a healing potion this is a nutrient potion and this is a sleeping draught."

"What about tomorrow and my friends? They are probably going to wonder where I am." harry commented.

"That we shall worry about tomorrow for now you need to rest then we will look at your injuries when you get up so as to figure out how to best remedy them" Snape responded.

Harry sighed "okay, night sir" and she curled up on the chair, Snape covered her with a blanket after he heard the soft and slow breathing hearing a quiet scratching at his door he cast a disillusionment charm on the chair and it's occupant.

Snape opened the door to let in a platinum blonde slytherin who had a confused look on his face.

"Why do I smell Potter's scent outside your door also why does it smell like a girls?" Draco asked.

To which Snape sighed and motioned Draco to follow him, going over to a separate chamber he closed the door behind Draco and cast a silencing charm on it 'just in case' he thought.

"Alright Draco if I learn you told anyone theses secrets I will make your remaining time on this earth unpleasant so if you talk without permission willingly we will be having words" Snape said putting emphasis on the last word.

Draco adopted a serious face "I promise I will tell no one without permission ever" Draco stated.

"Good enough Po..Harry is not actually male in fact harry is completely different from who we all thought her to be she has been abused to a point in which her own magic actually heals her at a rate that is unusual but she has strength and little fear" Snape said while rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"What do you mean strength and little fear uncle?" Draco asked.

"I mean that she managed to climb onto the steeple of the empty west tower and 'meditated' up there and when I told her to get down she jumped from the top to the railing and cast an illusion wandless, wordless and by just scratching her cheek and then snatching my hand in an iron grip when I attempted to remove her mask, of course she could use some work on the illusion as it was incomplete but to answer your question that's what I mean Draco."

Draco was surprised and curious about something "where is h..she now uncle?"

"She is asleep on the chair that I keep in the corner" Snape answered "now what did you need Draco?"

"I got the feeling you could use some help with something" Draco spoke.

"Hmm interesting?" Snape mumbled to himself.

"What's interesting uncle?" Draco asked.

"Well had I not had the urge to look at the map I never would have found potter and you know my dislike towards using it" Snape told him.

"This sounds familiar. where is your hogwarts a history book?" Snape strode to his bookcase and pulled it out handing it to draco "hmm here it is, hogwarts seems to have a system to aid abused children especially when there is evidence to help them hogwarts draws people that can and will help to the endangered student, that kind of worries me as I don't like decisions being made for me but I'm glad that it's for a good reason like this" Draco mumbled aloud.

"Well nice to know you can't keep a secret Snape" came a hissing voice from the door making Snape and Draco jump.

"Actually I found out because I could smell you Pott..Harry." Draco admitted.

"Smell me, your a fucking animagus aren't you?"

"Language Potter" came Snape's voice " yes he is I trust you won't tell anyone that?"

Harry scoffed "yeah me tell others the secrets that don't belong to me you are an idiot if you had to ask that" at that Harry shifted into raven and flew over and thwaped snape on his head with her wing and shifted on the other side of the room "useful thing flight isn't it" she taunted the two.

"How since when" Snape uttered.

"Oh since about the age of three by accident was trying to get away from aunt Marge's bulldog ripper and I started flying then it stopped like someone cut bits and pieces out however it was a mess job but I took full advantage of it when I needed to" she replied.

"Draco harry go to bed for now in the morning we will go over this and what to do about it" Snape said tiredly.

"But.." Draco started.

"Bed now" was Snape's command.

"Alright uncle, goodnight uncle, goodnight Harry" and with that Draco shifted into a husky and trotted off.

Snape turned to look at Harry and was surprised to see a look of excitement on her face "and what are you excited about Harry" snape asked curiously.

What he was not expecting was the squeal of "Husky!" from the girl and her to start running after his godson nor the subsequent yelp of a dog getting bowled over 'the hell'.

Going outside to his eternal amusement he saw Harry cuddling a squirming platinum blond husky that looked afraid for it's life.

"Well Draco at least we know how to get you to lay down" Snape said mischievously at which point Draco shifted back.

"Please help me she's crazy she is."

"Oi change back you bastard I want my husky back" this statement was accompanied by a bop to Draco's head.

"Come on Harry bed leave Draco alone."

"Aww do I hafta" this was of course said with a pout.

"Yes" was Snape and Draco's comment she sighed.

"Fine I'll stop petting the fluffy puppy" at this Snape had to fight to not laugh at the horrified look on Draco's face.

Harry shuffled into the room, Snape was about to enter after her when he heard a huff and claws clacking on the ground.

Snape saw Draco padding into the room he raised an eyebrow when Draco hesitantly went up to Harry and nudged her hand to get her attention.

However the look that lit her face up made her seem so innocent and happy when Draco crawled into her lap was so unforgettable that Snape believed not even obliviation would take it away, and Harry just curled up around Draco and gently held him close while nuzzling her face into his fur she greeted morpheus's domain with a content smile.

I must say that I am happy with how this is turning out and I promise this is not the end just a waiting point. To warn you now slow updates

And Husky!

ᘯ Fox of Shadow


End file.
